The wettability of coatings may play a role in nature and technology. Hydrophilic coatings (coatings with a low contact angle) may be useful for self-cleaning surfaces as well as in anti-fog and/or anti-mist applications. Titania-based hydrophilic coatings may be used, although they occasionally may suffer from possible disadvantages, such as a short lifetime of the hydrophilic nature and/or activation through exposure to ultraviolet (UV) radiation. Additionally, these coatings may require a very high temperature to cure, which may, in turn, increase the manufacturing costs as well as the cost of the final product. Furthermore, a high cure temperature may prevent these coatings from being reasonably and/or practically deposited on certain substrates, such as plastic substrates.